Aversion
The circumstance in which the user has a supernatural weakness when in contact with a certain object, occurring event, or emotion. Opposite to Affinity. Also Called *Specific Weakening *Specific Vulnerability *Weakness Capabilities Users become weaker when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion. It is also possible to weaken or nullify existing powers as well. Long-term exposure to the aversion may result in fatal bodily conditions (e.g: Cancer), or even death. Major Aversions *'Elemental Aversion' - become weaker when in contact with a certain elemental force. *'Environmental Aversion: '''become weaker when in certain landscapes. *'Empathic Aversion''' - become weaker when feeling (or in contact with someone's feeling) a certain emotion. *'Life Aversion: '''become weaker with more living things near. **'Life Aversion Inducement' - make others become weak when near or in close contact with life's powers. *'Dead Aversion: gain weakness from the dead. **Dead Aversion Inducement' - make others become weak when near or in close contact with dead's/death's powers. *'Karma Aversion''' - become weaker depending on a person's morale. *'Sonokinetic Aversion' - become weaker when a certain sound or song is heard. *'Object Aversion' - become weaker when in contact with a certain object. Associations *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their aversion is close by. *Omni-Aversion Limitations *You have no control over this condition. *Target must be in range in order for this power to work. *Users of Limitation Transcendence transcend their limits. *Weakness Removal Known Users Known Natural Occurrences Known Artifacts Gallery Comics/Cartoons Zs'Skayr.png|Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) can be destroyed by ultra-violet rays, such as sunlight, like a vampire. DemonRaven.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) loses control over her powers when under extreme anger or loses control of any of her emotions. Liquid Metal Arnold Melting.jpg|Tim's (Totally Spies) "Scamlar" can be vaporized by anything salty, such as salt water taffy or salt water. Anime/Manga Gokuweakness.jpg|As displayed here with Goku (Dragon Ball), a Saiyan's tail is so sensitive to touch that if grabbed, the Saiyan in question will become paralyzed and have their powers drained. Super 17 Absorption Barrier.png|Super 17's (Dragon Ball GT) barrier allows him to absorb all energy attacks, however, the pose he makes to create it leaves him vulnerable and doesn't protect him against physical attacks. Wrath's weakness.jpg|Wrath's (Fullmetal Alchemist) weakness to his "Ultimate Eye", is that when there is a physical obstacle blocking its path, it is unable to provide Wrath with the predictions it normally would. Roy Mustang using flame alchamy.jpg|Roy's (Fullmetal Alchemist) flame alchemy becomes useless when he's wet. 180px-Byakugan's Blind Spot.JPG|The Byakugan's (Naruto) main blind spot is the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Devil_Fruit_Effects.png|Devil Fruit Eaters (One Piece) such as Luffy and Brook are unable to swim and become powerless and immobilized if over half of their bodies are submerged in water. The Pillar Men.png|Pillar Men (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) are vulnerable to the rays of the Sun and to the Ripple/Hamon. Dio glorious.png|When Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) was turned into a vampire, only sunlight or Ripple/Hamon users could truly kill him. Video Games Toothpick.2.png|Toothpick (Sly Cooper) has a particular weakness from hearing; his ears are too sensitive to loud noises, such as train whistles. Category:Aversion Category:Common Powers Category:Power Sustainment